


Shirt Lending

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Shirt Stealing</p><p>Dustin is a panicky mess at the end of tour and Ben decides to give him a gift to make being apart easier.</p><p>My friend IndecisiveAndUncreative wrote a sequel to this called "The Second Part of The Compromise", so definitely go read that if you've read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirt Lending

Breaking Benjamin and Starset’s tour was rapidly drawing to a close and Dustin was a nervous wreck.

He’d been on Breaking Ben’s bus every night for the past couple of months, sleeping with Ben.

And now that this was being threatened with an end, Dustin was getting sad and a little panicky.

He always disliked the end of tour, hated the quiet of his apartment and of his own head.

And now it was even worse, because he and Ben would be going their separate ways, Dustin back to Ohio and Ben to his house in Jersey.

There was going to be another tour, but this break was going to be torture.

Dustin was having to go back to his too-quiet apartment and his cold, empty bed.

The empty bed was the worst thought, which was why the younger singer was currently snuggled up in Ben’s bunk, having snuck onto the bus when its band was out having lunch.

He had his nose buried in Ben’s blankets, just trying to be as close to he man as possible, even though older man wasn’t actually there.

He figured that it would be good practice for a couple of days from now when he was at home, Ben-less.

Dustin still had Ben’s shirt, the Batman one, but it didn’t really smell like the older singer anymore.

Which was another reason why he was in Ben’s bunk, to try to make the shirt smell like him again. 

Dustin curled up miserably, tired and trying to rest, but also not wanting to sleep so that he could get the most out of his time spent here.

He heard the door of the bus open then, and soft familiar voices, before a hand drew back the curtain of the bunk.

“This is becoming a habit, my dear, finding you in my bunk,” Ben said with a gentle smile. “Why are you here?”

Dustin merely reached up to try and tug Ben down next to him.

“Okay, okay hold on.” Ben laughed. “Let me at least take my shoes off before I get in bed.”

He did so and crawled in next to Dustin, curling an arm around the younger singer’s waist. Dustin sighed contentedly and buried his nose against Ben’s chest. 

“You’re awfully snuggly today,” Ben murmured, stroking Dustin’s hair. “What’s up with that?”

“Don’t want tour to be over…” the younger singer whispered against Ben’s shirt. “I like this. My apartment’s too quiet and lonely.”

“Awww honey.” Ben pressed a kiss to the top of Dustin’s head. “We’ll be back on tour in like a month though.”

“That’s too long…”

“That’s too long, he says.” Ben chuckled. “I’m sorry I can’t stay with you, but I think my cats would go nuts if I was away for any longer. I’m sure my neighbors are getting sick of taking care of them by now.” 

“I know...but  _ I _ might go nuts if I have to stay away from you.” Ben made an amused sound and kissed Dustin’s forehead, rubbing his hand along the younger singer’s back.

“Poor baby.” 

Dustin huffed softly and unburied himself from the blankets in order to wrap his arms around Ben.

“You sound like you’re making fun of me.”

“I swear I’m not. Are you wearing my shirt still though?”

“Yeah...wanted it to smell like you again.”

“Is  _ that _ why you’re in here? Well, here I thought it was because you loved me,” Ben teased.

“I do love you! But I also want to sleep in this shirt when I’m home...so I can pretend you’re with me.”

“You’re really freaking out about this aren’t you?” Ben had dropped his teasing tone, opting for something more gentle and serious.

“Yeah I am. I’ve always hated the end of tour. If I could just tour forever, I would. I hate going home to a lonely, empty apartment. It’s way too quiet for me.”

“Hmmm.” Ben thought for a minute before rolling out of his bunk. “I have a compromise.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Dustin protested, cold without Ben next to him.

“Getting you my compromise.” The older singer dug around by the floor for a minute before climbing back into his bunk.

“What’s your compromise?” Dustin asked curiously. Ben merely handed him a bundle of fabric and let Dustin unfold it. 

“I’ll trade you that shirt for a new one. Now you have a shirt to sleep in that smells like me.” 

Dustin smiled at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness before pulling off the Batman shirt that he was wearing and putting on the Star Wars one that Ben had given him.

“Star Wars. How very  _ you _ .” 

“Now you’ll really be reminded of me.”

“Thank you.” Dustin leaned over and kissed Ben happily, yelping when the taller man rolled them over so that he was on top of Dustin. “Well hi there.”

“Figured that we should get as much snuggling in as possible before the end of tour huh?” Ben grinned and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Dustin’s. “Can’t say no to more snuggling.”

“That I can’t. I’m not complaining.”

~~~

Before Dustin left the next morning, Ben stopped him on his way out, snagging Dustin by the belt as he walked past the bunk.

“Hey…”

“What’s up?” Dustin turned and Ben slipped something into his jeans pocket.

“Don’t look at it now, but this is the second part of my compromise.”

“Oh?” Curious, Dustin put a hand over his pocket.

“Promise me you won’t look at it now. I want it to be a surprise for you when you get back to your bus.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Good. Now get down here and give me a goodbye kiss.” Smirking, Dustin leaned down to kiss Ben, lingering and needy. “Love you. See you later.” Ben yawned and rolled back over in his bunk, obviously planning on sleeping a bit longer.

“Love you too, sleepyhead. See you later.”

~~~

Dustin made it as far as outside of the Starset bus before digging into his pocket to find out just what Ben had tucked in there.

“Oh…” It was a key, with a little note attached to it. Hands shaking a little, Dustin untaped the note to read it.

_ Dustin, _

_ I know how lonely apartments feel, so I figured that instead of me staying with you, that you could come stay with me. This is my house key. Use it how you please. I just figured that you should have it at this point in our relationship. _

_ Love, _

_ Ben _

_ P.S. Check your phone _

Dustin hurriedly pulled out his phone and found that he had a text from Ben.

_ The link in this text goes to a plane ticket, one way, to Jersey. Figured you could spend some time with me before the next tour. You just have to pick the date that you want to leave. Love you, good luck with your show tonight. _

Dustin leaned against the bus, both phone and the key clutched in his hands, hiding his face and the huge grin that had spread across it. After a minute, he pulled his hands back and called Ben.

“That didn’t take long, you curious thing.”

“How long have you had this planned?” Dustin breathed.

“Like a week. Ron told me that you were having some really bad anxiety about the end of tour and about having to spend time away from me, so I figured that I should do something about it.”

“I’m gonna kill Ron.”

“Hey, he was the one who told me in the first place, so he’s kind of the reason that I did this whole thing.”

“I’m gonna kill  _ you _ , you shouldn’t have done all of this. How can I pay you back?”

“By visiting me and keeping me company,” Ben said simply. 

“No, seriously.”

“I am being serious.”

“Well...thank you Ben.”

“You’re very welcome darling.” And Dustin could hear the smile in Ben’s voice, which made him smile as well.

“Love you Ben.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
